Feeling Fluffy
by Juvialover1
Summary: Tom's rabbit is missing so Marco and Star agree to help him. Star comes up with a plan, but dose anyone notice that Marco is nowhere to be found? A Tomco story with light Starco.
1. A missing friend

Disclaimer: I do not own Star vs the forces of evil.

This is written in the middle of season 3. to be clearer I just watched "Stump day" today so ya.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Hey, what's up Star?" Marco said waling into the dining room to find his friend to be staring at her mirror. "Waiting for a call?" He softly asks when she doesn't respond. Her head gives a small nod before speaking softly. "Tom hasn't called in a couple days." A bit of jealousy rushes to his head so he tries shake it off. "Well he is a prince. Maybe his busy?" Star sighs. "He could be. but he normally calls me anyway." Marco scratches his head before hatching an idea. "Have you tried calling him?" Star's mood suddenly changes. As she bounces in her seat she starts to mess with her mirror. A diel tone echoes through the quite room as we wait for him to answer.

Tom feels his mirror vibrate on his bedside table. He gently pushes off the covers. tear stains ran down his eyes and his hair is a mess. Throwing the cover over his head he answers. "Hi Star. Hi Marco." Tom barley manages to choke out. Star's eyes widen and Marco playfully smirks. "Dude, it looks like you've been to hell and back." Marco teased. The blond hits him with her wand. "He lives in the underworld." Star said shaking her head in disapproval. Tom tries to hide a smile. Star notices and lightly smiles back asking. "So what's the matter Tom?" He rubs his eyes and clears his throat. "My rabbit is missing." Star lightly tilts her head. "You have a rabbit?" He nods his head. "Ya, he was helping me through my anger management." The realization came to Star.

"OH ya! I remember! The cute pink one?"

"Yes. I went to go feed him the other day and he wasn't there."

Tears started to form in all three of his eyes. Marco looked at each other with sympathy for the poor demon. "Well we could come over and help you look for him." Star offers. "We?" Marco questions. "Us silly. You are his friend, even if you deny it." Marco goes to say something but Star cuts him off. "Plus, its a princesses' duty to help her people, and you are my squire." Marco sighs to this and looks away. "Fine." Tom lightly giggles at Marco's reaction. "Thanks guys." He sniffles. "So when should we start out rabbit hunt?" Star asks and Marco gives her a shocked look. "D-don't call it that!" Marco glances at Tom. "It's more of a search then a hunt. A friend looks for a friend, not hunt them." Tom lightly blushes at Marco's words. "Yes. thank you Marco, but you hardly know my rabbit." Marco turned his attention. "True but I know you, so the rabbit is more like a friend of a friend." Tom smiles and nods. "Alright. So when do wanna start looking?" Marco pulled out his scissors and Star smiles as she sais "Whenever you're ready."

Tom smile before pulling the covers off. "Let me tell my parents you're coming over. I'll give you call when I clear it with them." Marco and Star nod before saying their goodbyes and hanging up. "Do you think he scarred it off?" Marco teased before getting a tap on the head. "That's not very nice. but..." she looks down softly before continuing, "I hope your wrong." Marco looks away. "I'm sorry. I just don't know what you see in that guy." Blue eyes looked over to him. "I see someone who needs someone. He's gentle when you get to know him." A soft sigh left the boy's lips. "I guess, he isn't all bad." Brown eyes met Blue. "When you guys started to hang out, I guess I kinda fell for him again." Marco sighed, "So I guess me becoming friends with him ruined my chances with you?" Star giggled. "N-no?!" She ruffled his brown hair. "I just need some time. You were dating Jackie, the girl of your dreams... then you started to fall for me? I'm sorry Marco, I... I can't." His eyes left hers and he sat down putting his face in his hands. "Alright. I understand. I guess you're right. I don't know what I want." Star lightly placed her wand on the table. She lightly hugged him from behind him. "It's alight. I don't ether." She lightly nuzzles his neck sending chills down his back. "Star?" She lossens her grip and ruffles his hair once more. "We have plenty of time to think about it. Plus I think Kelly has a thing for you." Marco lightly blushes. "S-she dose?!" Star bursts into laughter and falls on the floor. "What? what's so funny?" She could hardly talk through the laughter. "How could you not tell?" Marco smiles. "I guess I'm no good with girls." Star continues her laughing fit. "Maybe a boy is more your speed?" Marco pouts. "Stop making fun of me." She wipes her eyes and stands herself back up. "I was only playing Marco. I'm sorry." He sighs lifting his head. "It's alright. It was a good talk." Star smiles, "And that's what I like about you." "What?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Authers note:So this is my second attempt at this story. What do you think so far? If you can't tell I like Starco and Tomco, so sorry if that part kinda bothered ya. I would love some suggestions and tips if your up for it. ^-^ I'm starting on chapter 2 now so hope to post soon.


	2. Boy to Bunny Blast!

Disclaimer: I do not own SVTFOE and it's probably a good thing XD

"What?" Marco asked raising his brow. Before Star could answer her mirror went off. She opened it to reveal Tom's now clean face. "Well you cleaned up nicely" Star giggled. Marco leaned over her shoulder to take a peek. Tom's hair was now combed back nicely and he put on a clean shirt. "She isn't wrong." Marco added. Tom tried to contain a blush. "Thank you. Both of you. So, I'm ready whenever you ..." Before Tom could finish Marco cut open a portal and jumped right through not knowing the portal opened right above the prince. Brown eyes widen as red ones look back at him with just as much surprise. "You boys ok?" Called the mirror that slid across the room. Marco lightly chuckled, "Sorry man, didn't mean to pounce on you." He lifted himself off the surprised prince and offered a helping hand. Tom eyed the hand like it was going to bite him but took it. As the boy's hand were intertwined Star lowers herself lightly from the portal. "You two ok?" Both boys nod not noticing their hand's were still linked. Star notices but only smiles, "So where do we start looking?" Tom casually lets go of Marco's hand and began to speak. "I tried luring him with treats and food but nothing seems to be working."

"Have you tried calling him?"

"Yes, that was the first thing I tried."

"Oh..."

Star lifts her hand to her chin in a thinking position. Marco looks under the bed noticing that it was extremely clean. Next he checks the closet. Only some clothes dangling from their hangers. "Dude I was kinda hoping to find some skeletons in your closet." Tom chuckled, "Why would you think that?" "Well you are a demon. A demon prince." Tom shook his head. "I wouldn't be able to sleep if I thought someone was watching me, plus skeleton's are quite noisy." Both boys laughed. Star took a look around the clean room. Not a trace of a rabbit even living there. Star looked over at Tom, "Hey, where do you normally keep him?" Tom stopped laughing and turned his attention to her. "I normally just let him go where he wants. Even with my door open he seems to always stay here." "I guess he changed his mind?" Marco added in a questioning tone.

Tom's expression dropped. "Y-ya." Marco placed his arm around Tom's shoulder. "We'll find him. Mind if Star and I look around the castle?" Star lifts an eyebrow. Tom gives a concerned look, "I don't mind but wouldn't you rather have me come along as well?" The blonde makes her way to the boys. Her normal smile was not in sight, instead a worried frown took its place. "Maybe you should try feeding him again. How long has he been missing?" "Three days." Marco released Tom. "Three?! No wonder you look exhausted! Maybe you should take a nap." Tom glares "He's my rabbit! I should be the one..." Star pulls him into a hug before he could say anything more. "We'll figured it out. Just calm down. Marco and I will take a look around." Tom sighed before nodding. "Alright. Just don't get lost you two." Tom lightly kisses Star on the cheek and ruffled Marco's hair. "Hey!" Marco whined, and Star just giggled.

Walking through the halls Star and Marco started their search. Marco crossing his arms, "what do you even see in that guy?" Star looked at him smiling, "He can be a gentleman when you get to know him. And a wonderful dancer." Star teased. "To me he's acts like a hot headed, spoiled rich kid." Marco huffed.

"I think you're just jealous. You and Tom need to hang out more."

"W-we do not! He drives me crazy!"

"I think you like it."

Marco began to blush. He thought about it a sec but dropped it when someone started walking down the corridor. It was a tiger, a white one. "Hey you're Tom's life coach aren't you." Star waved as the tiger strolled up. "Hello your highness. The names Brien." The tiger man lifted the hood. "How may i be of Service?" "We're looking for Tom's rabbit. Have you seen him?" Marco asked arms still crossed. The man smiled "The rabbit wasn't actually a rabbit. A man signed a contract with me and he held up his part of the deal. Tom is getting better so he got to go home." Star and Marco stood in shock. "So the rabbit wasn't even a real rabbit?" Star asked. "Not at all." "What do we tell Tom?" Marco took glances at the others. The man put his hood back on. "I don't know. I never expected him to become attached." He started to walk away and Star looked dumbfounded. "What are we gonna tell him? Star? Star!" The blonde turned to Marco with a devilish smile. "Star? What are you thinking?" "Well I think Tom needs one more day with his beloved bunny, and you could have some quality tine with him." Star lifted her wand. Marco back up into a wall lightly scared. "Star?! Please I'll just tell him!" Star's smile turned to a pout. "Come on Marco~ do it for me? Please?" Marco sighed. "A-alright. But only one day!" Star lifted her wand before shouting, "Boy to Bunny Blast!"

AN: Alright Ch2. I read over it twice trying to see if there is someway i could make this better. I now know the Rabbit's name is Marshmallow so ya using the name in the next chapter. I had a hard time with this chapter and its only #2! AAAAAHHHHH! What do you think? And yes Star and Tom are still dating right now. sooooo far! HEHEHE!


	3. Marshmallow Marco and Aunt Eclipsa

Ch 3 Part 1: Marshmallow Marco

"Marshmallow!" Tom nearly pounces on Star who was holding a small pink rabbit. Tom wraps and arm around her while cradling said creature. "Thank you so much Star! Where did you find him!?" Star lightly blushes "It wasn't me. It's Marco." Tom smiled and looked around them. "Where is he? I wanna thank him." The rabbit lightly wiggles in Tom's arms. Star nervously laughs. "I think he may have left to get something to eat. Speaking of food maybe you should feed Marshy here." Tom lightly giggles, "you're right. Wanna stay over for dinner Star? I was gonna ask earlier but Marco was here." The rabbit nudges Tom's arm and his nails lightly scratch the demon's skin. "Ouch! Alright little buddy lets get you some food." Tom sets Marshmallow Marco on the bed. He looks up at Star as he pours rabbit food into a small bowl. "So?" Tom waited for an answer. Star glanced over at the bed before answering, "No thanks Tom. I think you should spend some time with Marc...shmallow." She smiles nervously before pulling out Marco's scissors. Tom lightly shrugs with a smile. "As you wish. Mind telling Marco thanks for me?" She giggled, "I bet it would mean more if you told him." The demon lightly blushes now holding a full bowl of rabbit feed. "Alright, see you soon?"

"Of course. Goodnight Tom. Night Marshy!" Star called before hopping into the portal. Tom sighs. He sat on the bed and laid the bowl next to who he thinks is his original rabbit. Marco sniffs the food but seems uninterested. "Marshmallow you need to eat." Tom cooed. Marco was stunned. He had never thought Tom could sound so... cute. He took another sniff before lightly nibbling on the pellets. "There you go. Good Marshmallow." Tom lightly strokes Marco's ears causing him to choke in surprise.

He finished up the food while Tom was laying on the bed watching a movie he had just put in. Marco tries to relax. He fluffs out his fur and lays on his paws. 'Stupid rabbit body' he thought to himself. Marco jumps as Tom began to stroke his back. He looks up at Tom who's eyes where focused on the tv. Marco glares 'you just got your bunny back and you decided to watch a movie?'. Tom's hand strokes under Marco's chin. Uncontrollably Marco thumps a back leg against the bed in delight catching Tom's attention. "You like that?" Tom dose it again. Marco continues to thump his back leg. 'Tom?!' Marco called out in his own head. Tom giggles lifting Marco to his face. "You're so cute." He taps Marco's nose. "Where did you run off to uh?" Tom smiles sweetly knowing he wasn't going to get an answer. He placed Marco on his chest. Marco could hear Tom's heartbeat so clearly. It drowned out any sound the TV made, allowing him to relax and softly doze off. Tom noticed, he smiled softly. "G'night little buddy." Tom ran a finger between the rabbit's ears before dozing off himself.

When Marco opened his eyes Tom was no where to be found. The small feeding bowl laying full close by. Marco nosed it but didn't eat much. 'I wander what he's up to.' He thought as he got into a pouncing pose. He hops off the bed lightly landing on his feet. He hopped to the door. It was lightly nuzzled the door causing it to creak open. 'Tom?' He looked down the hall. Nothing. Marco twitches his nose trying to see if his new nose could come in handy. It didn't. All the smells ran together and tho some smells were fresher then others, everything smells like Tom. Hopping back to the bed he noticed a soft clack down the hall. Footsteps? The animal ears reacted on their own, quickly changing direction trying to pick up the noise as it reached the door. Tom wandered in and Marco happy hopped to him. 'Tom! Good morning!' He thought. "Well hey there little buddy! " Tom bent over to pick up the pink fluff ball. He lightly touched their noses together. Good thing he couldn't see the light blush coming from Marco's cheeks. Tom gazed at the rabbits eyes for just An uncomfortable amount of time. He seemed to be thinking to himself. Marco felt nervous, 'Oh god dose he know! Is he testing me?' He stairs back in silence lightly trembling. "You alright Marshmallow?" Tom broke the tension and lightly pets Marco. "Maybe some Love Sentence will make it better?" Tom picked up a remote and suddenly one of Marco's favorite songs popped up first. 'Aw ya! I could hop out to this!' Marco laughed at his own bad pun and began to get lost in the music. Meanwhile Tom watched his rabbit somewhat dancing to the music. 'Knew it' He thought devilishly to himself.

Marco didn't notice Tom's eyes on him. A little too late popped on and Marco halted his rabbit dance. He softly sung the words in his head until Tom started to sing. Sitting on his back paws Marco started to listen as Tom sang. 'His singing isn't the best but, I'm happy to be the one hearing him.' He shook his head, 'What I'm I saying?! The only voices I love to hear sing is Love Sentence! But... his is nice.' Marco looked away not realizing Tom had wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer.

Ch 3 Part 2 Aunt Eclipsa

Star sat at the edge of her bed watching the clock tick away.

"Aahhhh!" Star feels conflicted. Should she go back and grab Marco? Then Tom would go back to a depressing state. Should she talk to Tom? Star jumped when one of the portraits swung open and Eclipsa crawled out. "What seems to be the matter dear?" Star sighed in relief, "I guess i'm having boy troubles." Star giggled. Eclipsa sat next to Star. "Oh, dear not again." They both giggled lightly. "Will talking help?" Eclipsa smiled as Star nod in response. "Well shoot darling i'm all ears." Eclipsa watched Star smile and scoot closer laying her head on the older one's shoulder. They both too a deep breath. "So my boyfriend's rabbit went missing so Marco and I offered to help him."

"Alright, go on."

"Soooo I found out that Tom's rabbit was actually someone under a contract so I couldn't hunt him down and force him to be a rabbit."

"Oh my this is interesting. So?"

"So I convinced Marco to be Tom's rabbit if only for a day. Now I'm to the point where If I turn Marco back Tom will be sad but if I leave him Marco will be angry."

Eclipsa started to giggle. "What?" Star questioned lifting her head. "Now now Sweetie." She petted Star's hair. "You care for both of them that's apparent. Now why don't you all just sit around and talk about it."

"But what if Tom gets angry?"

"What if Marco turns into a bunny."

Eclipsa smirks. "You're trying to avoid the unavoidable." Star whimpers and Eclipsa is shocked. "It's alright. You care about them and they you. There is nothing to be afraid of."

"W-will you come with me? Please?"

"Of course. Tho I'm not so sure your mother will approve." Star bursted into Laughter. "Like she would approve of anything i do." Eclipsa's eyes went softer. "You know, you remind me of well me. And I find pride in that." She pushed some of Star's hair behind her ear noticing a light blush across heart bearing cheeks. "I know you're like my grandmother but, can I call you Aunt Eclipsa? " Eclipsa's eyes widen, "If you'd like." Star kissed directly on the spade on Eclipsa's cheek who was frozen in shock. "S..Star?" Star jumped up and took hold of the past queen's hand. "Come on Auntie! Marco is probably hopping mad by now."

AN: So~ ya I have no clue how they are really related, considering Eclipsa ran off with a monster. You can think of the kiss however you like. Anyway I can's stop picturing a dancing bunny now. This chapter seemed kinda rushed but I still like it X3. I'll be typing soon.


	4. Candy and puzzle pieces

Ch 4 Candy and puzzle pieces

"Hey Star." Tom said softly. Marco was curled up on his arm lightly dozing off. He raises his ears to Star as she walked out of her portal. "I was wondering how you and Marshy are." Star looks away nervously. "Marco and I are doing just fine, aren't we Marco." Tom smirked looking down at a surprised rabbit. "You knew!" Star growled. "Brien told me about my rabbit this morning. I appreciate what you two did but you should have just told me." Tom petted Marco's ears as he lightly glared at Star. Marco nuzzled Tom's hand trying to get his attention, but Tom didn't react. "I'm sorry Tom, i just hate to see you upset."  
"Using Marco didn't solve anything. It just prolonged it!"  
"What else do you want me to do Tom?!"  
"Tell me the true Star. Even if it's hard."  
Star growled at Tom's response. Marco couldn't listen to this anymore, he stomped his foot against the bed. The bickering couple noticed. "Sorry Marco. Lets change you back. Bunny to Boy blast!" Marco was surrounded by white light and changed in Toms arms. Marco instinctively wrapping his arms around Toms neck, lightly blushed. "Hi Tom." Tom giggled softly. "Hey Marco." Awkwardly Marco removed his arm. "S-sorry we tricked you." Marco said looking down taking glances. Tom smiled, "It's alright. I had a good time. Thank you. Both of you." He looked up to Star smiling. "Hey Marco, would you mind if I talk to Tom outside?" Star asked. "Of course." Marco jumped up. "I'll just wait here..." Marco sat next to the portal as Star takes Tom's hand and walked him out the door. "Well that was amusing." A voice called from the portal making Marco hop up. "Eclipsa!? What?!" The woman giggled. "Star wanted me to come along. I never imagined it would be this fun." She clapped her hands. Marco rolled his eyes before resting his chin in his hand. Eclipsa climbed out of the portal and sat next to Marco. "Did you have fun being a rabbit? I would think so." She chimed. "I actually did. I missed speaking tho."  
"You seem upset dear."  
He looked at her is amazement. "I..I'm not."  
"If you say so." She mocked Marco's position placing her chin in her hand and exaggerates a frown. Marco smiles. "Why would it matter to you?"  
Eclipsa perked up. "Because, your special to Star. And She is special to me." His interest heightens. "She's special to you? If you tell me why I'll tell you what's on my mind." The woman smiles. "Alright deal." She held out her hand and Marco shook it. "So, what interest do you have in Star? What are you planning?" Marco glares. "Come now dear, I wouldn't hurt a fly... without a reason." She laughs. "I find Star an intelligent knowledgeable girl. I can definitely see our relation." "So she's like the daughter you never got to raise?" Eclipsa's mood changed. She covered her mouth and closed her eyes. "I'm so sorry Eclipsa! I didn't mean...!" Eclipsa placed a finger on his lips to shoosh him. "It's alright. I lost my lover and my daughter, and yes Star reminds me of both." Marco nodded in response. "I understand." Eclipsa smirked, "don't keep me waiting. Go ahead what's bothering you." Marco sighed before bringing up his knees and hugs them. "Tom was so gentle to me, I thought he was a hot headed jerk. I was wrong and i feel kinda bad about thinking that way." Eclipsa pats his shoulder. "Well now you'll be better friends now right?"  
"I...I don't know."  
"How do you feel about Star?"  
Marco flashes her a questionable look. "She's my best friend. She gets me and know me better then anyone."  
"So you love her?"  
"Of course i do.."  
"Now how do you feel about Tom."  
Marco had to think for a sec. "Well he... at first he tried to use me to get to Star. But now we're kinda chill around each other. We still fight sometimes."  
Eclipsa is pretty much starring at Marco. Creeped out he continued. "I would like to get to know him a bit more. If possible."  
"Of course it's possible. Now I want you to tell me how you would feel if Star kissed you." Marco was shocked. "I um... it would be nice."  
"Now what if Tom kissed you?"  
Marco's face began to burn bright red. "W..why w..would he?!"  
"Answer the question dear."  
He swallowed. "I would probably be shocked out of my mind."  
"Would you hate it?"  
"No. I wouldn't hate it."  
"So Tom is like a bowl of candy to you."  
Marco tilts is head. "What?"  
"So you enjoy the time you have with Tom. Like taking a piece of candy from a bowl. Sometimes it's sour and something it's sweet but you want more. Am I right?"  
Blushing Marco nods, "I guess, but then what's Star."  
She had to think about it. "Well, she's like a puzzle piece!"  
"Um?"  
"Well she's like that to everyone. From my own experience with her, the piece of her in our lives makes us feel more whole. "  
Marco nods. "I see"  
Star and Tom walked in. Star lightly smiling hugs Tom. "I'm sorry for not telling you about your rabbit sooner." Tom shook his head, "No i'm sorry for loosing my head over it." Marco smiles at the two's interaction, Eclipsa as well. "Well kiddos, I better be getting back before the guards notice I'm missing." Eclipsa stuck a leg in the portal and Star grabs her hand. "I'm coming too! Bye Tom! Call me later!" She hops in behind Eclipsa giggling and leaving the scissors for Marco on the floor. Tom scratches his head. "So um... you gonna leave too?" "Do you want me to?" Tom's eyes widen. "No of course not! I mean... I don't want you to go but I'm not going to force you to..." Marco presses his fingers against Tom's lips to shoosh him. "I know you wouldn't. I think we should talk." Tom wraps his arms around Marco gently pulling him closer. He is pleased with Marco's response of a small squeak. "Tom?" Said boy leaned over and planted a small warm kiss against Marco's lips sending shivers up both boy's spines. "Ok, lets have a little 'talk'." Speechless Marco blinks and pinches himself. "Ouch! Oh my god I'm awake!?" Tom giggles. "Hell ya you are."

AN: Sooo You're gonna hate me but I'm gonna stop this here. If you want I'll make a sequel with their "Talk" but of course i will have to make it rated M . Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
